The Skywalker Project
by jediqueen1980
Summary: When a mission goes horribly wrong Luke flies into the path of an Imperial star destroyer and is nearly killed. Without any help, he reaches to the one person that can help him, His father Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

The Skywalker project.

Chapter One

Luke Skywalker awoke to a throbbing headache and his flight suit was covered in blood. His x-wing's life support warning was blaring. Somewhere in his ship was losing air and power. "R2," he called. No response. "R2?" Still no response. He tried to turn around to check on his little droid and stopped. The pain he felt was unbearable. At first he couldn't remember what had happened. Then everything came racing back. Rogue Squadron had been on a recon mission only to find the Executor and two star destroyers waiting. It had been a trap. Several rouge members had been killed before retreating. Luke had saved Wedge Antilles by flying his x-wing into a laser path. The blast had taken out one of his S-foils and R2. He was still alive. He shouldn't be.

Looking around his ship he knew there was no chance of repairing, communicating, or flying anywhere. He was stuck with no way to contact the alliance. But he could contact his father aboard the Executor or die here alone in cold space. With the way the air scrubbers were failing, there wasn't much time. He closed his eyes and centered himself to do what was next.

On board the Executor, Darth Vader was furious. The turret operator stood in front of him on trembling legs. All because the man had nearly killed Skywalker. But then the man had no way of knowing Skywalker would fly his fighter into a laser path to save a friend. The only reason the man was still alive was because Skywalker was out there somewhere. He look once more at the man before walking away. The man returned to his post grateful to be alive. Vader stopped suddenly opening his mind as a familiar voice called to him. "Father." "Luke," Vader said silently. "I surrender, please help." Luke's presence was slowly fading. "Luke, stay awake. I'll find you, just don't brake the connection, " I'm trying, but my life support is failing and I'm bleeding pretty bad. Please, hurry." " Luke?!" Vader said panicking. It took the super star destroyer about 10 minutes to find Luke's x-wing and another 5 minutes to bringing it aboard. Vader waited near the destroyed star fighter, with a medical team. He had no idea how bad his son was hurt, but it must bad for him to surrender.

Once the canopy opened, two stormtroopers ready for a fight. Luke raised his left hand and struggling to raise the right. He was in pain and felt like he either throw up or pass out. One trooper help him out of the harness as the other relieved him of his weapons. It was hard to climb down the ladder because or his injuries. Once on the floor the troopers had him lay down aiming a blaster. Luke watched as Vader and the medics approached him. He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. The medic pushed a stretcher over to him and the troopers help him on it. His limbs were placed into restraints as the troopers held him down. Once completely restrained he was pushed down the hallway of the Executor. He closed his eyes as the lights were making him sick to his stomach. One of the medics noticed the look on his face. "Dizzy or sick to your stomach?" the medic asked him. Luke muttered "Both." The medic looked at Vader and asked if he could sedate Luke. At first Luke started to object, but thought better of it. Sedation would be a welcomed relief from the pain. "Would it cause any harm to him?" Vader asked. "No, sir. But it will make him easier to treat while in the medical bay. And keep him from trying to escape." Vader looked at his son for a moment and nodded. The medic stopped the cart and turned Luke's head slightly to the side and placed a hypo needle to his neck. Luke blinked a couple of times before the drug took effect and his eyes unfocasing as the feel asleep.

Vader turned to the medic, "Keep me informed on his condition and treat only the life threating injuries for now. Once he wakes call me and use only light pain medication." "Yes, sir," said the medic as the he pushed Luke away. Vader returned to the bridge clearing his mind about Luke. He had work to do. He was about to take control of the empire and destroy the Rebellion. His desires were finally coming to pass. For the first time in years he smiled.

Luke awoke glancing around the room. It was small and white room, with very bright lights. He knew he was in the med bay, he had to be. His injuries had been severe, but it still surprised to see the inside of a medical bay and not a prison cell. He tried to raise his head and found it was strapped and he couldn't lift it. His left wrist, both ankles, knees, waist, and a rather wide restraint over his chest and right arm. He couldn't move. He could loosen the restraints but something told him he it wouldn't be wise. He looked around the best he could. There were I.V.'s and tubes everywhere. So, he didn't bother to even move. He could see two heavily armored stormtroopers in the room and by the look of things there were probably more then the two he could see. "Trooper," Luke called out. One of the two troopers looked his way, made a fist and hit the door three times, but said nothing. A second later Darth Vader and a doctor walked in.

Vader stood beside him and wait for the news on his son. She was beautiful. More beautiful than the first time he'd seen his sister four years ago. Her hair was lighter and shorter than Leia's. She was at least 3 inches taller and average weight. She was around his same age. He watched her carefully. She was beautiful alright and he was sure this doctor was here on Vader's request. "Skywalker, I'm Dr. Jackson, Lord Vader's personal doctor." She glanced at him for a moment. "How are you feeling,'' she asked. "Stiff," answered Luke.

"Sorry, I can't doing anything about that right now. You need to remain still for at least the next 8 hours. After that we will be able to bacta treat you. We had to remove your spleen and part of you right collarbone had to be replaced. Your vitals were going crazy so we had to get you stable before the bacta. You've also got a mild concussion and a minor neck injury, which is why your still in a collar and head restraint. Until the bacta I can't remove either." She glanced again at Vader. "He's going to be here for a couple of days." Vader looked at him," Sedate him, and keep the restraints on him. That way I know he cannot cause any trouble." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 2

"Father!" Luke objected. "I'm not going to cause any trouble." His doctor never swayed from her orders and squeezed the sedative into his I.V. Luke blinked, "R2?" Was all he could get out before his body relaxed and he was asleep again. Vader studied the sleeping figure before him. The boy was beaten and battered. He willing contacted him for help. The boy had some kind of plan, he knew, but he wasn't sure what it was. Luke was clever, he knew. For right this moment this was one of the only ways to keep Luke where he was. "Call me as soon as he wakes up." " Yes, my Lord," she replied as she bowed. "Shall, I keep the guards outside? " Vader turned to the sleeping form once more. "No, keep two inside by the door for now. He's can't cause any trouble right now. She bowed again and followed Vader out.

Vader walked to the hanger that held Luke's x-wing. He wanted to study the damage and check on a certain R2 unit in the back of the fighter. There were guards that came to attention as he approached. He had ordered no to touch the fighter. A tech approached bringing a ladder platform to him and climbed up to look at the battered little unit. Vader opened a hatch and flipped the rest switch, and the little droid beeped and screamed. Even with the ear protection inside his helmet it still hurt his ears. "Stop!" Vader yelled. "Or I'll deactivate you again. " The little droid went quite and beeped a question. "He's stable and undergoing treatment. He's extremely lucky to be alive." R2 beeped again explaining everything. Vader's heart skip at the name he said. 'Anakin.' Vader growled, "Never say that name again!" R2 beeped back. "No, that weak excuse for a man is dead,' Vader said. Even though in his black heart Anakin wasn't completely dead; and Luke seemed to know that as well as R2D2, the little droid who had saved him so many times . " Take this R2 unit to maintenance and get it cleaned up and place a restraining bolt on it. Then bring it to my chambers immediately." Darth Vader looked at the x-wing once more. He owed that droid everything, he'd saved Luke's life.

When Luke awoke this time the medical bed was raised up helping him to sit up all little bit. He was restrained still, but his right wrist was restrained and not just his whole arm. The neck collar was removed so he now could see all around the room. He only wore sleep pants, his chest was bare and the bruises were turning yellow and fading. He shivered slightly, it was pretty cold. He looked over to one of his guards and asked for water. The guard never said a word just knocked on the door three times. A moment later a medical droid came rolling in holding a paper cup with a straw. He quickly drank as much as he could before the doctor and Vader came in, and the droid left. Luke stared at his father intently. Trying to understand what had happened to him. He glanced quickly at the doctor as she walked to him and started removing his restraints. He had to admit he was a little shocked, but then again, you'd have to be crazy to try anything with Darth Vader in the room." Move your right arm and shoulder," she barked. "How does it feel?" " Stiff and sore, other than that it feels really good." Luke replied. He watched her as he was released. He didn't dare moved until told to do so. The door opened and a droid brought in a bright yellow jumpsuit and white cloth shoes. He knew then he was about to be taken to a prison cell. His heart sank. " Stand up," Vader said as Luke took the clothes. His son stared at him moment. "Can I at least change in the bathroom? I swear I won't try anything. " Vader nodded. Luke slowly walked in and closed the door.

He briefly looked at his reflection and didn't recognize himself. He hurried and dressed and glanced at the mirror. Under his eyes were even darker than he thought due to the yellow jumpsuit. When he came out the guards stepped forward with shackles. He closed his eyes trying to stay calm, raising his arms so they could restrain him again. They placed a thick leather belt around waist and tighten it. His hand were pulled rather gently and cuffed behind his back. His ankles had thick metal cuffs around them. The chain at his feet was short enough that he could trip over it. Then the troopers took hold of his upper arms.

Darth Vader could feel his son's dred, his fear, and then he felt that Luke was hiding something, but what? He smiled again knowing his own joy wasn't showing. He motioned for the guards to follow. Luke follow obeyed. He stared at his feet as they walked through the halls of the Executor. Officers and trooper moved out of the way and glared, as he past. Still he wouldn't look up. He felt the hate radiating off them. Each one wishing they could be the one to execute him. He wanted to move faster to just be out of their sights and minds. But his chains made it harder and slower to get where they were taking him. He felt lost, alone, and now his father had complete control of him. There was nothing at this moment he could do. Then a spark of defiance struck. At that same moment Luke was shoved hard against the wall, with a hand around his throat. He hadn't even realized what was happening.

" Don't even think about defying me," Vader said softly. "Son or not I will kill you, if I have to. It isn't my wish, but I will!" Luke nearly fell when Vader released him. He didn't say anything as he was shoved again but this time into a turbo lift. The door opened to detention area, reminding him of the Deathstar, where Han, Chewie, and himself had saved Leia years ago. A cell door opened and Luke stepped through without even being prompted. He was pulled to a stop and his shackles were removed and the guards left. Leaving him alone in a locked room with Darth Vader. Luke broke the silence, "Father, don't do this. Help me stop the Emperor and restore the Republic. " Vader smiled at his son. He was naïve about the darkside of the Force and would learn quickly. "No." " Then kill me," he spoke softly. Vader turned abruptly. "Kill me. I will never turn. I will never fight for the empire. I'd rather die first." " You may get what you wish sooner than you think," Vader said walking out, leaving Luke to think about what was happening. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 3

Leia Organa sat on steps of Home One's conference room crying, as Wedge told her what had happened. Luke was dead, everyone that returned from the Rouges had said the same thing. He had flown into the path of fire to save Wedge's life. She kept hearing her heart say he was alive, not dead. But why? They had saved Han four days before and the Rogues were supose to meet up with the Bothan spies. Only to find it was a trap. She hadn't been able to do anything except think of Luke. Her best-friend. Her heart ached and pushed everyone aside that came to offer condolence about Commander Skywalker; her brother. She weeped again, as Han sat down and held her, he said nothing. "He isn't dead, Han. He can't be."

"I wish that were true. You know that isn't possible. No, one could survive a direct hit from a super star destroyer. I wish as much as you that the kid is still alive. The best way to avenge him is to kill the Empire. So, he didn't die in vain. Get your head back in the game, Princess, we need you." She nodded. "Come on. You need to eat a little bit and get some sleep." Again she nodded and didn't resist Han.

That night Leia layed down to sleep. She stared at the ceiling trying hard to sleep, but it wouldn't come. She took a deep breath fighting back tears as she thought again about Luke.

"Leia," a familiar voice said from the conner of the room. She shot up to see a shimmering ghostly image of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The first thought was she was going crazy. Then it hit her it was a hallucination from exhaustion.

"No, Leia. I'm real," said the ghost. "You, need to go to the Dagobah system. There you will learn from Master Yoda. You are Luke's only hope, now."

"Wait! Luke is alive?" Her hear leaped, as she still believed this to be a dream.

"Yes," the voice said as it faded. "This isn't a dream. Find Yoda. Its the only way to save Luke."

She shot up and grabbed her comlink. "Have General Solo meet me in the Falcon's hanger, immedately."

Han and Chewie weren't happy about being woke up in the middle of their sleep cycle. But it must have been so extreamly important. Leia had said to prepare the Falcon for a top secret mission and she would explain everything on the way there.

So, he waited. Leia was out of breath by the time she was in the cockpit. "Go," was all she said as Mon Mothma came walking into the hanger with a very worried look. Han knew whatever was going on it was very important to Leia, that was all he needed to know. They flew out of the hanger bay of Home One like the devil was after them. They made a random quick jump just to get away before plotting the next jump.

Leia was still breathing heavy when it finally occured to Han, that they were all A.W.O.L. He sat there waiting to find out what the HELL had just happened.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to look up the Dagobah system," she told him.

Han gave her a very concerned look. "Are you o.k.? Where did you here of that?"

"Doesn't matter," she said. "There's someone there I need to find. A Jedi Master named Yoda."

"Have you lost your mind? You're starting to sound like Luke!"

Chewie let out a bark. Leia and Han both turned in his direction. "What?" Han spat. "How did you ever hear about a Master Yoda?"

"He fought on our side durning the clone wars. My father and I help him escape when the clones turned on him. I had no idea where he went or even if he was still alive. At least until Hoth. I didn't think it was important." barked Chewie as he shrugged.

"Not, important? Of course its important! Why didn't you say anything?" Leia asked in disbief. "Luke, said not too." Chewie said.

"Han, Luke is alive. The Empire has him. General Kenobi, told me to go to Dagobah, and find Yoda." She shrugged. "I know I sound crazy. But I have got to do this."

Han placed his hand over his face. "O.k. Chewie find the quickest way to the Dagobah system."

"I love you," she said quitely.

"I know," was his replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 4

Dagobah was a disgusting looking planet from space. It looked murky and had more gray than anything Leia had ever seen. Well except the Deatstar. She knew Han was kicking himself listening to her. She had thought is looked bad from space. It was worse once they landed in the largest place they could find. Chewie walked out first with his bowcaster ready for trouble. Han walked around irretated, knowing the mud would track into his beloved ship.

Leia looked around. She understood why it was called Dagobah. She stopped as she saw this little green creature waiting. Leia step forward and knelt down so she could see him better. "Master Yoda?"

"Long time it has been. Grown you have," said Yoda cheerfully. "Long time to Chewbacca, to see you again warms my heart. Waste no time, come."

Chewie decided to stay with the Falcon after seeing how small the little hut was. Han really couldn't see how Leia could fit in there much less Luke. Han leaned in one of the window's listening as Yoda told Leia the truth of her biological family.

She sat there gracefuly as her universe fell apart. Vader being Anakin Skywalker, her and Luke's father. Her heart sank deeper into despare, before realizing how deep and dangerous it was for Luke. Her identity was still shielded from her father and the Emperor. She had to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi to save, dear, sweet, naive, Luke.

"Twins," Leia said. "I have a brother." She sat there another moment. "Does Luke know?"

"He does. Sheild this secret, he does. Seems from everyone." said Yoda turning to Han. "Go back to the Rebelion, Solo. Need you they do. She must unlearn what she has learned. Safe she will be." Han nodded and took the little Jedi Master at his word. He and Chewie left.

Luke stood when he heard the cell door open as it had every single time. He became accustomed to. He immedately raised his arms above his waist and would turn to face the back wall. He wouldn't move until after he was shackled and his escort would take his arm to lead him out.

He was extreamly tired. Not once had they turned the lights off in his cell. Not once had they let him sleep more than a couple of hours at a time. They did however feed him. Although it was beyond gross. He just couldn't eat the food and it was starting to show. He had no idea how many days he'd been a prisoner or even the time of day or night. It was begining to take its toll on him. He needed rest and nurishment, both were denyed.

He was surprised to see where the guard was taking him considering it was usauly another cell. This time he was led down a hall to the Communication Center, where Vader was waiting for him. The guard stood in front of Vader only to be dismissed, leaving them alone; or so he thought. He took Luke's arm, had him stand in the center of a circle, then forced him to his knees. Luke was still bound and confused. That was until the Emperor's halographic face appeard in front of him. Luke was beyond disgusted, and disobedeint. He fought hard to stand back up. Vader grabbed his neck forcing Luke to stare at the floor.

"You, will learn your place, Luke," Darth Vader said sharpely. Luke stopped struggling, and Vader removed his hand. When Luke went to raise his head to look at the Emperor, the hand would push his head back down. This time Luke didn't even try to look up.

"I see Lord Vader, that your words were true." The man smiled at the kneeling form. "Greetings, young Skywalker. It's good to finally talk to you."

Luke said nothing, but his anger boiled heavily. He wasn't going to give either of them any satisfaction by speaking.

"Your Master is talking to you. It's rude not to return his greeting," Vader growled.

Luke never turned but growled back knowing it would cost him dearly. "He's your MASTER, not mine." Before Luke even knew anything was coming, Vader backhanded him so hard he hit the floor. Being bound the was he was he could barely get back up on his own.

"I will not have my son be defient with our Master. Apologize," Vader ordered.

"My FATHER, is Anakin Skywalker," Luke shot back, only to find himself back on the floor for the second time. When he tried to get up again Vader placed a foot on his back hard, holding him down.

"You, WILL apologize to our Master. You Will greet him with the respect he deserves," Vader said more softly, his voice giving no argument. But Luke's defience was still there. "You, BOTH can go to Hell!"

Vader then grabbed Luke by his hair pulling him to his knees and his head to face him. "I DO NOT want to kill you but I will. You only have two choices. Join us or suffer everyday of your life."

"Just kill me and save yourself a lot of trouble," said Luke.

The Emperor cackled at Luke's remarks. "Oh on, young Skywalker. We will never allow you to die. You will suffer to the point of death but you will NEVER be allowed to die!"

As horrified as Luke was by the mad man he still had even more defience in him then ever. "Like I said. Go to HELL!" Once more Luke was on the floor much harder this time. He felt as if several of his ribs had broken when he hit the floor. He was once again lifted up and slapped across the face. Thankfully this time darkness grabbed him.

Darth Vader let his son fall this time not bothering to pick him up again. He took his foot and rolled Luke on his back to make sure the boy was still breathing. After that he himself knelt down before his Master. "Forgive, my failure, Master. I will beat the defience out of him. He will serve you."

"If you cannot turn him in one year, Lord Vader," the Emperor said with no mistake," You WILL kill him. He is much to dangerous to allow him to live. Is that clear."

"Yes, my Master."

The transmission ended and he grabbed the unconscious boy, dragging him to hallway. "Take him to medical and make sure he's medically soud. Then take him back to his cell!" Vader ordered. Luke would learn soon enough to be civil to the Emperor. But when this was over he would be loyal to him, and him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 5

Han had finaly made back to Home One and explained to Mon Mothma herself what had happened. Turns out she knew from the begining about Leia parentage. She had known both of Luke and Leia parents personally. It did however shock her about Leia's Force abilities. She was also shocked to learn Master Yoda was still alive!

Mon Mothma was the only one that could know anyone else could compromise Leia's training and safety. Han could hardly believe it himself. Luke and Leia were twins. It explained a lot about thier relationship and Han had nothing to worry about. All the jelousy towards thier closeness was completely gone.

That didn't stop him from worring about her training. He worried she would get hurt or wind up stuck on that slimy mudhole. After her training he hoped he'd never have to back there. The cleaning droids were still trying to get the mud and grime off the floors of the Falcon. He also knew Chewie was wanting to go back and acually have a conversation with Yoda. Chewie of all people in the galaxy knew a Jedi Master and never once said anything. Then again how could he have know the little creature was still alive.

Leia ran as fast as she could through the muddy ground and the thick vines everywhere. Until this she had thought she was in good shape. It didn't help her that Master Yoda decided to tag along in her backpack. He was really heavier than she had thought he would.

He barely mentioned Luke. If he did at all it was a quick reference and then the subject was closed. She knew he felt responsible for Luke's failure, but it wasn't. It was Luke's own fault. He had been the one to rush off without thinking. She was all to familiar that he barely ever thought things through. He'd rushed in to save Wedge without thinking and made things much worse than they already were. They were defentaly Ying and Yang. He was impulsive and she was patient. His impulsiveness had saved her life many times.

She set Yoda down in front of his home. She was starving, and yet impressed by Yoda's ability to cook and eat the stew he made from the swap. It didn't taste very good to her but she couldn't be very picky about it. Han didn't have a whole lot of rations to leave with her. Yoda didn't seem to mind cooking for two. His life here must have been very lonely until Luke got here. "Finished, we are not. Time we do not have. Hurry we must," Yoda said breaking her thoughts.

Yoda handed her a lightsaber. It was smaller than the one Luke had showed her. She looked very puzzled. "Mine, this is. When ready you are, must make your own." Leia turned it on and looked a the emerald green blade. She hadn't realized how far she had come in the last few weeks.

Yoda raised his hand turning on some kind of training remote. It had been years since she'd seen anyone that had trained with one. She hadn't been paying attention when a mild stun blast hit her in her left arm. "Attention, you must give" Yods scolded her. "Again!"

Leia watched every move the blasted thing made and still she was to slow to block. Yoda sighed, "Intuition, you must trust, or you will alway miss. Again."

"Master Yoda I'm honestly trying. Leia was tired and frustrated.

"No! Do. Or do not, there is no try! Like your brother in that area you are."

She smiled briefly. Closing her eyes and consentrating she could she the remote. She followed it with the lightsaber very carefully. When it attacked this time she knew exactly where and stop each bolt. Its speed increased, as well as its strength. When the remote stopped firing at her it would stuned a bantha. Yoda nodded with pride. Leia started walking towards the forrest, and was cold. Which puzzled her. "Why is it so cold or here?"

"That tree, strong with the dark side it is. In you must go," softly he told her.

"What's in there?"

"Only what you take with you."

Leia started to take the lightsaber, but then handed it back to Yoda. Yoda, had told her to trust her instinics right? Then slowly she walked into the hollow tree's base. It was dark and very musty. There was a thin fog in the distance and saw a figure approaching. At first she was terrified and started to turn and run. Then stopped. The figure was Bail Organa, her father, the man that had taught her so much. The father she lost on Alderaan.

Bail smiled as though he was pleased at her. "I'm glad to see you my daughter. It's been so long."

"Why didn't you tell me about my parents. Who they were?" Leia blurted. "Why didn't you tell me about Luke?"

"Master Yoda, Master Obi-wan, and I felt you'd be safer not knowing. That way if Palpatine and Vader found out about Luke, you would have to be the one stop them both. Now you are everyone's only hope to restore the Republic and the Jedi Order. Without you learning everything is lost."

Leia understoond, "I'm not sure I'll be stronge enough to defeat them. I'm afraid," she said sadly.

"You are stronger than you think. You have to much of your mothers in you." Leia looked once more at her ghostly father and smiled. 'To much of your mothers.' "I love you Leia, and I'm very proud of what you have accomplished."

"I love you too," she said as he faded away. She had to much of her mothers in her. At that moment she felt stronger than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 6

Luke awoke in his cell still bound. He hurt everywhere, even in places he didn't know he could hurt. He groaned as he tried to get up. It took him a moment, but he did it. He thought briefly he could use the Force to be able undo his bounds, as he glanced at the surveilance camera. No dought if Darth Vader wasn't watching him the guards would be and would tell him.

He tried not to let his mind go to the dark conner of dispare. He needed to find away to get out of this mess. At this point he didn't care whether or not Vader was his father. He had seen with his own eyes what everyone else saw, a monster. Then again he felt the regret in his father at what he was doing to him. No, there was still some kindness in the man and Luke would save him.

Luke stood as the cell door opened and wasn't surprised when a stormtrooper took hold of his arm and led him into a room that he'd never been in. Darth Vader stood in the middle of a very large room with a metal table with restraints. He could only imagine what torture he was about to get. The shackled were removed and his heart raced as the top protion of his jumpsuit was unziped and he was push to sit on the table. The guards made him lay down and the binders were fastened around him. Then his father injected him with some kind liquid. He lay there watching Vader waiting.

"That drug is used on Force users. It blocks all Force abilities. We do not have to do this. All you have to do is join me." Again Luke said nothing. Vader picked up a small rod with two prongs. When a button was push electrical charges came out. Water was dumped on him, knowing this was going to hurt really bad and there wasn't a damn thing he could. Turning wasn't and option.

Vader pressed the rod onto Lukes left arm and listened to him trying not to scream. For a moment he honestly thought the boy wouldn't. He then pressed onto Lukes shoulder, watching him grit his teeth as the spasms jerked his body. This went on for more than an hour before he stopped. The boy was strong and just as stubbern as he had been at that age.

Vader grabbed Luke's hair lift his head up as a cloth hood placed, then loosely tied around his neck. He felt several cold objects were place on his chest. Something was tied around one of his fingers. He could hear beeping coming from somewhere nearby and realized it was a heart monitor. His father hadn't been lying when he said he wouldn't allow him to die. That's what scared him the most.

Darth Vader watched as water was poured over the hood on Luke's head. Panicking, he raised his head and tried to get a breath in. It stopped for a moment before more water was poured. Vader place his hands on Luke's forehead keeping the boy's head from moving. Vader watched the monitor to make sure he wouldn't have a heart attack. Vader finally motioned to stop when the boy's heart rate got dangerously high. He removed the hood as he coughed and gagged. Then left the room and leaving Luke where he was bound.

After what seemed like hours his ankles were released and tied together. Straps were being placed over his chest waist and knees. A man dressed in dark gray uniform picked up a flat rod slaming it onto the bottom of his feet. All he could do was scream. His screaming was so loud they had shoved a mouth guard into it. Luke lost count of how many strikes he had taken. When the man stopped he tried to get the man's attention. The gray man took the guard out of his mouth. He couldn't take anymore pain. "Get Lord Vader," he said heaving heavily.

The gray man smiled. "No, you have to go to him personally. He's on the bridge at the moment and can't come."

The guards released him and helped him back into his dirty jumpsuit. They didn't bother to put his shoes on. Just placed the shackles back on. He walked slower than ever before and if his guards hadn't been holding him he never would have gotten to the bridge. It was the longest walk of his life. He wondered if this was what death road prisoners felt being led to their deaths.

The bridge was massive to say the least and was raised higher than where the crew members posted. He was led down the walkway to the observation window where he saw Vader standing. He knew that felt he was near but didn't turn around. Vader gave the gray man a glance before dismissing him.

"Lord Vader," Luke said with all he could muster out, "I'll join you." Vader didn't even reguard him. Luke knew right then what his father wanted. He wanted Luke to kneel in front of every officer, to call him master and pledge his life to him. When Luke went to his knees his escorts let go. "I will join you, Father. I pledge my life to you and to our Masters teachings." It was that moment Vader turned.

"I accept your service, young Skywalker. Welcome to the Emperor's service. He will want to speak to you immedately." The escorts help him to his feet and Vader led the way.

Leia had been floating about two inches above the mud, her eyes where closed as she moved stones around. As she stacked them higher and higher. Yoda, watched carefully. He never once thought Leia would be a strong as she was. She would be a major rival to Luke's power, if not stronger. Never, once in his 900 years of life had he or anyone else found Jedi Twins! Only one of the babies would be Force sensitive, not both. He used to think Luke would bring balance now he wonder if balance would be because thier were two. Leia was more light, Luke stood in the middle some dark some light. Maybe this I how balance comes.

A strong wave of cold hit. Yoda's hand went to his chest and he just sat down. His face obvious coved it pain. He glance up as Leia as she landed in mud. She just got up and to him. "Luke, turned," she said softly. Yoda, nodded. "More difficult, it is." Yoda walked away."Lesson, go back to."

Leia felt like she needed to leave. But to do so she knew would only be failure. She had to save Luke. Leia crossed her legs once more and she again floated a couple of inches off the muddy ground. "Strong, she is Obi-wan. Stronger than Skywalker, I think." He said quietly. "Luke failed, Leia won't. They are the balance to the Force, Master Yoda. Its the only way any of it makes sense." "You, may be right." Yoda turned to Leia, "Solo, you must call. Leave you must. You know what you need. Save your brother you must."

Luke was beyond tired. His feet were bruised and bleeding. He didn't like the fact he'd pledged himself to his father, worst yet the Emperor. The man he'd swore to stop. He kept his head down at his feet, made no effort to move. He obeyed every order he was given. His guards stood outside the communication room. This one was his father's personal com room! Luke had been left to stand alone in the corner in the darkness until called for. His father knelt in the center of a raised circle, he bowed, unmoving until the Emperor told him to rise and they spoke a moment. He could care less about what they were saying. Until Vader motioned for him. Slowly and painfully he moved to the raised circle blood trailing behind. He never look up, kept his head down in submission and dropped to both knees. He said nothing until the Emperor spoke. "Greetings, young Skwalker," the voice said happily,"I believe you have something to say?"

Luke closed his eyes and licked his dry lips. "I surrender to your service, Master. I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness." Luke's throat was just as dry as his lips. He stayed on his knees and head down. The Emperor laughed, and Luke was sent flying across the room. He was still bound. He stayed were he was. Luke was fighting hard to breathe. He's never seen or heard of this lightening!

"Get up boy!" The voice boomed. At first he wasn't sure exactly what he heard. When he finally did respond and tried to get up he was struck again with the lightening. He cried out this time. "I told you to get up," the voice said harder. Luke struggled hard to get up. By this time Vader had was standing over him and with one jerk, he was on his feet. The pain was overwhelming to the point he nearly passed out. Something told him not too. Vader dropped him in front of the image, but kept both hands on his shoulders to keep him upright. Luke still had enough since not to look up. He only stared at the floor.

"He hasn't told you everything Lord Vader. He has a twin sister! And she's now at this moment being trained as a Jedi! What do you know of this Lord Vader? I was led to believe that Kenobi was the last?"

Both Vader and the Emperor's gazes were on him. With tears streaming Luke spoke, "Master Yoda, is still alive. He's on Dagobah."

Darth Vader stared at him,"Who the Hell is your sister?" He grabbed Luke's hair pulling him onto his back. He glared as he put his foot on Luke's chest. "Answer me," Vader boomed.

"Leia Organa, is my sister. I had no idea she had any Jedi potental!" Luke gasped, as more pressure was placed on his chest. "I'm not lying! I didn't think he life would matter that much."

"Let him up, Lord Vader. He's tell truth, at least as he knows it. In one months time bring him to me! Its time to complete. His training." The Emperor spirit was beaming brighter then ever. "Make sure he's at full strength."

"He will be, Master." Vader knelt, before his son. The transmission ended and Luke passed out. The boy was in once again, but this time his son was under his control, he would be loyal enough to learn. Vader call for his doctor and a small medical team. This time when he healed he would be ready to destroy the Emperor.


	7. Chapter 7

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 7

Leia Organa stood in the clearning waiting for Han Solo to arrive. The little Jedi Master was getting sick and he was exhusted. She had a feeling that he didn't have a lot of time left, and had used his last bit of energy to train her. She felt guilty leaving him, but he had insisted, saying it was no long safe for her to be there.

Yoda had dismantled his lightsaber so she could make on for herself. "Jedi you are not. When Vader defeated he is, then and only then, Jedi you will be." He a said. Now there were three Sith do defeat, but then again Luke may not be one. Either way she had to face the worst men in the galaxy. She hoped for the Force's exsistance Luke wasn't that far gone.

She still had a family! Vader she could careless about but Luke, was a different case altogather. She had to save him. Sweet inocent Luke. Her eyes filled with tears, wondering what those monsters had done to make him turn. They would pay. At that part her anger was gone. Revenge was not the Jedi way.

The Millennium Falcon landed as she waited. The ramp lowered revealing Han in a general's dress uniform. She didn't want to even hug him for fear of getting mud all over him. She smiled, not realizing how much she had missed him in the past four months or what news he was bringing.

Han was the one who grabbed her and gave her one very long hug and kiss. He grabbed her things bringing them on board. He laughed, quietly. He had just gotten the last of the mud up, just days before. It was worth it just to see her again. She didn't waist any time helping Chewie prep the Falcon. Han wasn't far behind when his beloved ship left the ground. He was so ready to be done with this planet. He had just straped in when the Falcon made to into hyperspace. He knew something bad had happened. She was completely a different person now. More grown up than he remembered.

Han waited not wanting to pry, but if she didn't start talking soon, he'd start asking questions himself. He studied, her carefully. She no longer carried a blaster but a lightsaber, trying to figure out just where she had gotting the meterial to even make one. The one he'd seen the little Master had wasn't that long or even thick. She didn't seem to be thinking about him, she was thinking about someone; that someone had to be Luke. She still hadn't said a word.

"What's going on," Han finally asked. She reguarded him. "Sorry," was all she said.

"Leia, what happened and where did you get the stuff to make that thing." he said pointing to the lightsaber.

She smiled a moment and then she was serious again. "I used Master Yoda's lightsaber to make my own," answering one question. "Master Yoda, said it's no longer safe to be anywhere near him. The Empire, knows where he is now."

Han waited knowing there was more and didn't have to wait long. "Luke's, turned and told Vader where he was."

Han was beyond shocked,"What?!"

"He's turned. I don't know what they did to him, but the Luke we know is dead." Leia's hands covered eyes and started crying again. She felt him lean forward and held her. Her heart was broken beyond repair, she thought. "I'm the one that's has to stop the Emperor and Vader. Han, I might have to kill Luke too."

Han had no idea what to say, so he held her. Now, it was time to tell her the Rebellions plains. "There's a new Deathstar being constructed. Right now we have no idea its where abouts. We even don't know where Vader or the Executor is. It's gone dark. Most of the Imperial Fleet has been recalled to Corusant. We know something big is about to happed. Mon Mothma, hasn't gotten any reliable info in the last week. We are right now heading to meet Home One."

Darth Vader waited in Medical for Luke to awaken. The last round of fighting had nearly killed him. Most of which Vader had inflected on him. He had acually stopped breathing by the time he had gotten to Med Bay, all because of several broken ribs. Ribs that punchered a lung and causing the other to collaps. He had gotten another concussion when Vader had pulled his head back before stepping on his chest. Both feet had had broken bones due to the torture. Surprisingly, the Force lightening barely did any damage, more than likely due to the distance.

The boy was starting to come round. Luke had been out for almost a week, and at one point the doctor even said it would be a miracle if he survived. At that point Vader had placed him into a healing trance as well as a doctor's treatment. Slowly he had been weened off oxygen, and was beeing taken out of a medical induced coma. The boy was a strong fighter.

Luke opened his eyes looking around surprised he was still alive for the second time. He raised his right hand to rub his eyes when he realized it wasn't tied down. So, he lifted the left and noticed it had an I.V. tube inserted and wrapped with gauze. His feet were bandaged as well. He hurt as he tried hard to sit up. Great! Another damed headache!

He groaned a little as Vader and the doctor walked in. "Father," he greeted. This was the path he'd chose. He'd chose to live and learn from this man, instead of dying. He'd pleadged his loyality to him, this man was his future.

"How, badly are you hurting at this moment," asked Dr. Jackson.

"I feel like a bantha stomped all over me. But my head hurts the most."

He watched as the doctor squeezed medacine it through his I.V. and almost instantly all the pain was gone. He leaned back and watch his father, as the doctor left. "What's next,"

Vader eyed him quietly for a moment. "Tomorrow, you will start to complete your training and you and I will kill the Emperor, once and for all." Luke only nodded. "Then we will bring your sister into the fold. We will have complete control of the galaxy!"

Luke smiled. Getting rid of the Emperor was one thing he knew he would enjoy, but possibly fighting with Leia would not. He loved her dearly, from the first time he'd ever seen her. He couldn't have her as an enemy. She would join them very soon, she knew how to rule. It was time the rebellion died. "I can hardly wait, Father," said Luke.

Jedi Leia Organa stood before the leading group of Rebels. She told them what had transpired over the last four months of her absence, about her father and about Luke. She could feel thier shock on Luke's betrayal. She could hardly believe it herself, but it was true. She just couldn't bring herself to even think she may have to kill him.

The Rebels were preparing for a strike at the Deathstar. They had gotten word of where the Deathstar was located. They would in one months time meet at Sullust. The Emperor, himself, was supposed to be there. That would kill two Siths with one laser blast. She hoped with everything in her Luke wouldn't be anywhere near that Deathstar. The Executor at this moment was orbiting the planet Naboo. It was the Emperor's birthday and he was spending it on his home planet.

Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker walked into the throne room on the planet of Naboo, his mother Padme's home planet as well. His father had told him completely about her and how the Emperor had broken his promise to help him save her. Luke had grown to hate the man. The hate he had made him stronger than he'd ever imagined!

Both men knelt in front of the Emperor, neither looked up. "Rise, Lord Vader." The Emperor left Luke kneeling before him. The man walked over to him. "Greetings, young Skywalker," he said smiling and laughing.

"Greetings, Master," said Luke. He kept his head down and all emotions under control. What he wouldn't give to kill this man now, but he could wait.

The Emperor smiled again. It seemed to him Vader hadn't been lying when he said Skywalker had turned. But something wasn't right about the situation, he'd have to keep a close eye on them both. He could make father and son duel til one died but it wouldn't be as much fun as it would to play them against each other. Yes, it would be better to keep them both. He laughed, reaching down and taking Luke's chin in one hand raising the boys head. He looked so much like his father around that same age. He could see and feel the hate coming off him. The boy didn't even tried to hide the anger.

This boy was strong and very dangerous. He need a name to call him by and not the name of the rebel hero Skywalker. "You need a new name boy. You're no longer the weak hero of the Rebellion. You shouldn't have that weak disgusting name of the Skywalkers! What do you think about that boy?"

Luke stared at his master's face. "I am yours to do with as you please, Master. I will respond to any name you would give me." Luke meant that to a point anyway. The Emperor let go of his face, and Luke looked down immedately. He wouldn't look into the man eyes unless told to.

The Emperor walked around the throne room, stoping every few minutes to reguard, the kneeling boy. After what felt like an eternity the old man stood before him and taking his chin again and raising his head to face him. "You are not a Sith yet, boy. You have a long way to go," he snarled. "You will be my vengance, throughout the galaxy. You are Vengence, arise."

"Thank you, Master," Vengence said, as he drove the metal dagger into the old man's heart. He let go to see the horror on his face. He smiled, "Enjoy Hell, Palpatine." As the old man crumpled to the floor. Vengence turned to his father and knelt before him. "My, Master and Emperor."

Vader smiled at his son. "You, have done very well. Now, we can bring order back to the galaxy." Vader turned and sat on the throne, it was time to announce who was incharge now.


	8. Chapter 8

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 8

Leia was in Home One's conference room watching the Holo News when it came across that Palpatine was dead. Darth Vader was now Emperor Vader and Luke was second in command, to be known as Darth Vengence. Luke was wearing all black, his hair pulled back in a small ponytail, and eyes full of hate. He looked nothing like the person she knew and loved. He was no longer Luke Skywalker, and her heart ached, terribly.

She knew now why Yoda had sent her back. Vengence, had gone to Dagobah to kill the little Jedi Master. Yoda had died of natural causes even before Luke had gotten there, she had felt him die, or rather became one with the Force. Her heart also ached for her mentor's death, now it would be up to her to train the new Jedi. After she delt with Emperor Vader and Darth Vengence. She wasn't looking forward to seeing either of them. They still planed on attacking to new Deathstar one standard week. Everyone was a nervous wreck hoping to survive.

It was quiet in the conference room when the news broke saying the construction would cease immedately. Vader stood in front of the reporters calling for members of the Alliance to come forward, those who did would be pardoned for war crimes. Those who didn't would be hunted down and destroyed by Darth Vengence. Everyone kept thinking it was a trap to draw out the Alliance.

Leia could see the smirk on Luke's face. His confiedence shown as brightly as did the darkside power he now used. So, far Darth Vengence had personally led three attacks on rebel outposts capturing or killing many. Luke wasn't as brutal as Vader had been. He didn't go through killing any and everything that moved. He would at least spare any that surrendered. As far as she knew he wouldn't even allow rebels to be tortured. It gave her hope that he could be turned back. Vader on the other hand couldn't be. His lust for power was to great.

Darth Vengence waited next to his, Master, Father, and Emperor. He listened to the reports the officer was giving. His knowledge of rebel tactics and bases were paying out nicely. Three raids and three bases were out of business. The fleet was now entirely on the defence. He smiled again. His Father's plan was to let the rebels find the location of the new Deathstar and allow a group on the forrest floor of Endor to destroy the shields and hopefully to also destroy the Deathstar. He hated to use any weaponary that could destroy whole star systems, but it would be the quickest way to end this conflict. His father asured him, he would loosen his grip on the galaxy.

Vengence knew Leia wouldn't stand by without some part of it being her personal mission to destroy the thing. She, no doubt remembered the first. Soon, she'd be in his grasp. Vader turned to Vengence telling him to go to the Executor and wait to strike. Leia would be here soon, he and his father saw the same vision.

As soon as Leia's team came out of lightspeed she knew her brother was near, and was waiting for her. She closed her eyes and used Jedi calming techniques. To her surprise they landed on Endor before without any problems. She knew everything about this mission was a trap. But this was their only shot to take out Vader. She'd have to face Luke, sooner or later. Han knew this too. She had to leave the group and find her brother. He was waiting and so was her father. Facing him face to face again scared her. She could try diplomacy, with Luke it might would work but not with her father.

They had killed several patrols, and decided to stop. Leia had sliped away while everyone else was a sleep. She had left a note telling them what she was doing. She just hoped she knew what she was doing. The walk to the generation wasn't extreamly far. She only hoped they wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later. She heard speeders nearby. She didn't try to hide her presence from them.

One of them challenged her and she stepped out from the trees. "I surrender," she said. Roughly, she was search and place in binder and led to an At-At walker. They questioned her and all she said was she was alone. After docking with the generator she was presented to Darth Vengence. He took her lightsaber, then dismissed the commander. "It's been a while," he said softly.

"Yes, it has. I wish this reunion was somehow different."

He laughed, a real laugh. Something, he hadn't done in a year. He glanced at her. "I know Han and Chewie are nearby. I know your not alone." Of course Leia knew that too.

"Luke what are you doing? This isn't you."

He stoped for a moment to face her. "Leia, I'm doing this stop the war! For you and Han. Can't you see that?" He pleaded with her. "Father is wanting loosen the grip on the galaxy, to bring lasting peace. Its the only way."

"If he wants peace then give the galaxy freedom to make its own decisions! Living under an all powerful person isn't freedom. You knew that once. Turn back before you walk over a line you can't come back from." She stepped back as he eyed her light saber. He turned it on and saw the same green light his once had. He looked at her, before he Forced choked both stormtroopers.

Once they were dead he turned to her, using the Force to unlock her binders and gave her back the lightsaber. "Take the lift to the first floor. You'll find a hallway to the right that will take you to the backdoor. There will only be four guards there. Get to the group and leave. I'll stop our father."

Leia, breathed a sigh of relief,"I love you," she said as she hugged him crying. "I knew this wasn't the real you." "Hurry." He said. Leia ran to the lift and got out quicker than she had gotten there. He wasn't a Sith at all!

Darth Vengence pulled a comlink out of his black tunic. "She's heading back to the ground unit follow her make sure Commander, that the blasters are set for stun. If one rebel is killed I will hold you personally responcible."

"Yes, sir."

Darth Vengence smiled, it was all to easy. She was naive, about him. Soon he'd learn the truth about the darkside. He took the lift to the landing platform to await his father.


	9. Chapter 9

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 9

Leia ran back to her command unit. It was to easy to have escaped. It nagged at her something terrible. Something was off, and she could hear Master Yoda saying, trust her instints. She found Han and the unit about two miles away from the shield generator. They were rehashing their plan of attack when Leia caught up with them. Han hugged her quickly. "Luke, let you go? I knew he hadn't betrayed us."

"No, I think it is a trap. It was too easy to escape. I think someone placed a tracker on me. He told me to find you and return to the shuttle and leave. It doesn't feel right. Please, search me."

Reluctantly he did so, only to find out she had been right. Han yanked it off of her waistband. "He must have placed it when he hugged me." She found a small rock and used it to smash the thing. " We've got to move now!" She got no arguements. "There's a patrol moving north as we speak to our shuttle and another to head the west. They're trying to box us in. Go, south now!" All of them took off running.

So, she hadn't been fooled. She had sensed his deceat. He should have known better. His father walked down the ramp of his personal shuttle. He and the station commander knelt. Vader looked his way. "Report," his voice boomed loudly.

"Father, she found the tracker and destroyed it. They know now its a trap. I have failed you," he said. Vader backhanded him across the face. "I told you she wouldn't fall for it." Darth Vengence stood with his eyes at his feet. "You, can feel her presences, go find her. Do not return until you have found them!"

"Yes, Father." Vengence stocked away with the commander with him.

Vader scoffed as his son left. The boy, had underestimated, his sister power. He had no doubt he had learned a valuable lesson. At the same time he was pleased with his daughter. She also was strong with the Force, and very smart. She would make a great Sith someday. He smiled at the thought.

Leia realized he mistake after several hours of running through the forrest. Vengence was tracking her with the Force. She was leading him to the whole group. "Stop," Leia said, "I need to double back. Vengence is still tracking me. As long as I'm with you, all of you are in danger. Get moving. Do your job." The unit nodded and ran.

"I'm not going leave you again. If they catch up to us you're going to need help. You can't possibly take down the stormtroopers and Luke."

"He's right, Leia. You, can't," Vengence said. Had reached for his blaster. "Drop, your weapons, and I give you my word, no one will get hurt."

Han glared, but knew all it could get him and Chewie killed. He waited for Luke's attention to return to Leia before he charged at him. The next thing Han knew he'd been thrown back about five feet against a tree. He had no idea how, because the kid never looked at him. "Don't even try it," Vengence said coldly. "Next time, I might not be so forgiving."

Han and Chewie dropped they're weapons, except Leia. She had drawn and activated her lightsaber. "I don't want to fight you."

"Really? You're the one challenging me." Vengence raised his and activated his. His was red, not the green like the one he had made on Tatooine a year eariler. He waited for her to attack. When she didn't he walked closer. He wanted to know just how much training she'd had.

He struck without warning. But she stepped to the side and blocked the blow. He swung again this time towards her legs, and she bolted over him, swing at his back. Vengence blocked her blow without even turning around. Slowly, turning around again he advanced. Swinging quickly only to have her block them all. "Use your anger, Leia. I can feel it. It'll make you even stronger."

Leia took a deep breath, driving the anger out of her. Then this she was on the ofensive. She rolled, dodged, and she was able to get a grazing blow to his left shoulder. He winced, and came at her so hard, she could barey block. The last blow caught the saber and he wrenched it from her hand. He hadn't hurt her only disarmed her. He brought his saber up to strike her, when Han screamed. Vengence glared at him a moment, then looked down at his sister. His eyes widened as he saw his sister. His beautiful sister. His heart sank, when he saw her.

Leia saw her brother. His anger and hate melted away. She saw the sweet Luke she remembered. He turned off his saber and fail to his knees. "What have I done?" His eyes were full of remorse, "I'm so sorry, Leia." She smiled and then wrapped him in a very big hug. "Its o.k."

"No, its not. Vader is here now. He's waiting for us at the generator." Luke looked at Han and Chewie. "Find the unit and take out the generator. I'll deal with Vader. Leia, please go with them. This is my destiny, not yours. When this is over and if I survive I will surrender and willing face court marshal." Leia saw the dread as she, Han, and Chewie left.

Luke knew Vader had felt the sudden change and he would have to face his father's wrath. He knew how bad thing could get, but he couldn't bring Leia to him. She was everyone's last hope, and she has been his salvation. Luke held his red lightsaber tightly in his right hand. Then walked back to where the patrol was. This time he said,"You're, going to want to arrest me Commander. One way or another I'm going to kill the Emperor." The Commander, had him searched and told the troopers to bind Luke's hands behind him. They took his arms roughly, as they walked back to base. He was dead this time and he knew it. He held his head up high, knowing it was the right thing to do. He would save his sister.


	10. Chapter 10

The Skywalker Project

Chapter 10

The Commander smirked at Luke. "You've just signed your own death warrent." The hated Luke, and Luke knew it. "That's what I'm hoping, Commander." The man eyed him with surprise.

"Where are the rebels?"

"Gone." Luke was shocked when the Commander backhanded him. "I hope, Lord Vader, gives me the job of executioner." Nither of them spoke as was led back to his father.

Vader knew Luke's heart had been turned from back. Leia was stronger than he thought. He stood waiting, his heart beatind like a drum. Vader had his lightsaber in his hand, ready to strike his son, for his betrayal. Luke was brought before him. The boy immedately dropped on his knees, not forced, willingly. He studied his son. Luke had his head down, with an exspression of torment. His tumoil was radiating through the Force.

Vader stood on the landing platform, he dismissed the commander and the troopers. He reach down grabbing Luke's chin. He turned the boy'd head to look at the bruise forming across the right cheek. "How did you get that,?"

"The Commader hit me." Luke looked worried. "Don't kill him I kind of deserved it. I told him I was planing to kill you,"

Vader snorted,"I should kill you myself, son. But the fact that you are my son, is the only reason you will live. You'll never truly be a Sith, and I see that. You are as weak as Anakin Skywalker!" He turned to a team of Vader's 501st. "Take him to my shuttle make certian the prisoner it secture. I will decide what to do with you later." Luke nodded, but said nothing. Vader walked to the command center, he took the mic to make an annocement. "Rebel Forces," he started.

Leia's head jerk up and her unit stopped. She turned to Han with concern on her face. "Rebel Forces," Vader's voice boomed over the forrest. "Come to the entrance of the Shield Generator. No, harm will come to any of you. I am willing to negotiate, and stop this conflict. You, have two hours to show yourselves. If by that time you haven't presented yourselves, I will be force to destroy all of you."

Leia closed her eyes, reaching out. "He's serious."

"What?" Han was startled. "You, can't really believe that?"

"I don't feel deceit. Stay here," Leia ordered. "I have more of a chance to survive than you do."

Her walk wasn't long. She approached the guards, "I am Leia Organa. Lord Vader, will want to see me." She had expected them to disarm her and place her in binders. They didn't. She was led to the command center. Darth Vader reguarded her and motioned for her to follow to an interagation room. He took a seat towards the back wall and left her the seat near the door. He did this because it would be easier for the stormtrooper to protect him.

"Don't be worried, Princess, this isn't a trap. I want this destructive conflict to be over as much as you do. I'm willing to sit and start negotiations with the leadears of your rebellion."

"Where's Luke? Want to start negotations? Start with that." No, matter what happened next, she needed to see Luke. Vader pulled out his comlink,"Bring me Skywalker."

Leia watched as Luke was led in. He was bound and pushed onto a chair. His heart sank to see her. "You, shouldn't be here!" He then turned," Father, please let her go." Luke pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Be silent, Luke. This is a trick. This war ends now. Princess, I have ordered the Imperal Fleet not to fire on any rebel ships. I would ask that when your fleet arrives you would kindly ask them to do the same."

"I will. What's going to happen to Luke?"

"I haven't decided on that just yet. For the moment he's a prisoner that is facing treason. The only reason he's alive is because he is my son. The only reason you are not in custody and I am willing to even work on a treaty is because you are my daughter. Despite what you think that does make a differance to me."

Mon Mothma sat in the conferance room across from the new Emperor. It was acually happening! A peace tready was being discuss. The Emperor was willing to dismantle the Deathstar and allow a new senate to be assembled. Vader was willing to give more freedom then what the Alliance had to offer. The only matter really was Skywalker's possible court marshal. Commander Skywalker had said he was willing to be prosecuted under Alliance military laws. At the same time he was now heir to the empire, a prince. To show that things were changing in the empire and the new Emperor, was just, Skywalker would be turned over.

The charges were serious and could land him in prison for the rest of him life, or worse the death penalty. He had known this when he agreed to face a court marshal. Once again he was a prisoner. He had grown accustom to a prison cell. His trail would be broadcasted across the Galaxy. He has already stated he would accept any punishment they handed down.

Skywalker had been questioned many times, as well as the officers and stormtrooper that could give testomy for him or against him. He was alone to think on his fate. His sentancing was scheduled for the next day at 1400 hours. He kept calm by using Jedi techniques he'd learned. He wouldn't be alone in the courtroom. He knew Leia, Han, Chewie would be there. Still he wasn't very hopful on the out come.

He deserved to be imprisoned. Acually he deserved the death penalty, after betraying and killing so many people. Imperals and Rebels alike. Why would anyone show him mercy? He couldn't even forgive himself. Still dispare overtook him. He needed rest, but couldn't sleep. Finally, one of the guards had said something to whomever, was in charge and he was given anxitey and sleeping medication. Two hours later he drifted off to sleep.

A guard woke him up around 01000. He was allowed to shower and change into clean alliance dress uniform. The was black with his commander insignia. He again was given anxitey meds. He was then bound, wrist and ankles. It was standard procedure for both Alliance and Empire. He kept his head high. This was his path, his destiny. These guards allowed him to walk without man handling him. He also could sense these soldiers were sympathetic to him and whatever punishement he would receive.

Once insided the courtroom he was unshackled and he stood at attention facing his judges. They presented him with the charges, and asked for his plea. "Gulity." The room was then cleared as they talked it over. He was in a small cell as he awaited his fate. Han and Leia stood outside of the cell just so he wouldn't be completely alone. Then the jailors returned to escort him back to the courtroom. Angain he stood at attention and listened.

"Commander Skywalker, you have pleaded guilty to all charges against you. Because of this you should be sentenced to a minimum of 10 years in prison. However, due to the circumestances beyond your control and the harsh treatment of you while in captivity; this panel has declared you were not at fault for your actions. All charges are here by dropped. You at this time honorably discharged. This court is ajourned."

Luke took a deep breath and started trembling. He wasn't going to prison or executed. Leia and Han both hugged him and he hugged them back. He was grateful not only to see them but to hold them.

Luke had finally found peace, and thanks to Leia the war was completely over. The galaxy was at Peace again.


End file.
